chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChuckleVisionMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chu-Chu-ChuckleVision Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ChuckleVisionMan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheChuckzGoneWild (Talk) 14:42, July 8, 2011 Hi ChuckleVisionMan. Thanks for the message. Is this you from YouTube ChucklevisionmanII, if so you know me because i'm BringItBackITV? Sorry for the general question but i'm giong to contribute more to this wiki, hopefully more episode write-ups Popscene!I'mAlright! 23:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) hi, chucklevisionman. my name is jonny. i am new to the wikia and i am also a huge fan of chucklevision. I have seen nearly every series except for series 2 which i am getting for christmas. I have found out some news about a Chuckle Brothers 2013 calender. I was looking on the official CB website when i came across a post about a 2013 calender, but it was password protected so I couldnt read it. As i was curious I contacted the offical website and they said that it was in the early stages and awaiting a prototype from the manufacture. they were going to put them on the website in time for christmas but that won't happen as they have one or two problems. They said that when they have more news they will post more information. I thought i'd inform you on this, since you are big fan. Jonnychuckle (talk) 20:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) jonny fowler Hello ChuckleVisionMan, it's Popscene (BIBITV), thinking of doing more work on the wiki. Any articles you might want me to make?Popscene!I'mAlright! (talk) 22:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Do you need any spare admins? I am a Chuckle genius! Thanks Luke Hey, what's up? FlapjackStantz (talk) 08:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Request Can you protect the Time Travellers page please as users keep vandalizing it. Thanks. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 22:56, November 16, 2014 (UTC) There is an page called Brian Chuckle that has to be deleted because it was unacceptable, the character doesn't exist, and it was created none other by RonnieChuckle who has vandalized War of the Hoses if you look in the history section. What action should we take following vandalism on this wiki? --TPercival (talk) 05:39, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I was hoping you could tell me some of the names of some of the ChuckleVision channels that are no longer on YouTube since I don't know them all. I could try and then sort out some pages but unfortunately I won't know what channel uploaded what unless you can remember. @LW6W 12:12 6/11/2016 Hi mate! Like you, I am a big fan of ChuckleVision and everything to do with it. Also, the only episodes I havent seen are the same ones as you! I also am a big collector of the merchandise and anything related the the brothers themselves, I was wondering if you had anything that I might be able to buy or trade with you? I am hoping to add some photos and dscriptions of some more of the merchandise that was released, as I have many photos including some of the stuff that Shuan Hope has, do you know him? He has a huge collection of things! Anyway, keep up the good work Joe